Sangre Nocturna
by Maria-bb-sj
Summary: Yuki Cross es la nueva guardiana de la clase nocturna, pero en su primer día mete la pata con Kaname y todos empiezan a odiarla, excepto... // Aidou le gusta Shiki pero él pasa de todo ¿Que hara Aidou? Y su hermano Ichijo... ¿Por Ruka?


"_En el mundo en que vivo… Hay dos clases de personas: los humanos y los vampiros. Yo… Vivo en ambos."_

Yuki Cross es una chica de 16 años, con el pelo corto y marrón oscuro con los ojos de un tono marrón rojizo, su carácter es muy sencillo, algo torpe pero fuerte. Siempre ha vivido con su tía, ya que sus padres murieron cuando ella tan solo tenía 5 años. Pero siempre que Yuki quiere saber cómo murieron, su tía cambia de tema.

Desde entonces su tía, Saki Cross, la entrenó estrictamente para que cuando estuviera delante de un vampiro supiera defenderse, ya que a su tía no le gustan los vampiros. Cuando Yuki cumplió los 14 años, su tía le regaló un arma llamada Artemis Road, que deja una descarga que afecta solo a los vampiros.

Cuando finalmente Yuki cumplió los 16 años, Saki la mandó a la academia de su marido, el tío de Yuki, Kaien Cross. Antes de ir allí, su tía le dio un collar de plata, ya que había oído el rumor de que la plata les quema. Y diciéndole que coma por lo menos dos veces a la semana ajo. Y por fin, se dirigió hacía la academia.

Una vez allí se sintió perdida, aquello era enorme. Ella estaba en la puerta de la academia, aunque se podía ver que a al fondo a la izquierda había un gran aunque largo camino que llevaba a la mansión nocturna y la derecha a la diurna. Eran por las 7 y algo de la tarde el Sol lentamente iba poniéndose. Yuki comenzó a buscar la oficina del director o mejor dicho, de su tío. Comenzó a preguntar y a preguntar, hasta que una chica le contestó, diciéndole el sitio. Yuki sin pensar fue en busca de la oficina.

Cuando finalmente la encontró, la abrió cuidadosamente.

-Esto… ¿Hola?- Asomó la cabeza viendo a un chico alto de pelo blanco, que en cuanto se enteró de que alguien abrió la puerta se giró a ver quién era. –Em… ¿Esta es la oficina del director, Kaien Cross?- Preguntó algo tímida.

-Sí. ¿Y tú quien eres?-

-Pues yo soy…-

-¡Yuki! ¡Por fin has llegado!- Decía su tío saliendo del baño de su oficina, abrazándola. –Pensé que no vendrías o que te había pasado algo.-

-Oiga.- El chico de pelo blanco llamó la atención del director. -¿Para qué me ha hecho venir aquí?- Dijo con una voz poco amigable.

-¡Ah! Es verdad. Pues quería presentarte a una nueva guardiana.- Dijo Kaien con una sonrisa de niño pequeño.

-¿Nueva guardiana?- Dijo el chico algo sorprendido.

-Sí. Este año han venido muchas más chicas de la clase diurna y necesitamos a otro guardián para que te ayude.- Explicó el director, pero el chico de pelo blanco no estaba muy animado de ello. –Bueno… Os presentaré. Ella es mi sobrina Yuki Cross, y tiene 16 años. ¿Verdad que es mona?- Dijo mirando al chico, pero él le ignoró.

-Asshh… Como eres. Y él es Zero Kiriyu, tiene 17 años. A partir de hoy vais a ser los dos guardianes de las clases diurna y nocturna. ¿Vale? Por cierto, Yuki, ¿Ya sabes cuál es tu habitación?- preguntó el director.

-¿Eh? Pues no. Tío… Acabo de llegar.- Dijo Yuki suspirando.

-¡Oh! Es verdad.- El director se dirigió a un cajón de su escritorio sacando una llave. –Esta al he guardado para ti, es una de las mejores habitaciones. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, que eres mi sobrina ¿Vale?-

-Es… Está bien.- Yuki cogió la llave, mirando la etiqueta que llevaba con el numero de la puerta. –Habitación 666…- leyó Yuki en un susurro. -¿¡666?! ¿¡Por que el numero del diablo?! Tío… ¿No tienes otra?-

-Lo siento Yuki. Esa es la mejor… Y ahora… ¡A fuera!- Decía con una sonrisa de niño haciendo salir a Zero y a Yuki de su oficina.

-¡Tío!- Gritó Yuki enfadada pegando en la puerta.

-¿De verdad crees en el diablo?- Preguntó Zero mirando a Yuki.

-¿Eh? Bueno… Si existen los vampiros… ¿Por qué no iba a existir el diablo?- Preguntó mirando a Zero, dándose cuenta del color de sus ojos… un grisáceo.

-Tiene s razón.- Respondió Zero con tranquilidad. –Pero también podría ser que… El diablo tenga o sea un… vampiro.- Dijo con algo de ironía.

-¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendida Yuki.

-Me voy…- Zero se fue en dirección contraria a donde estaba Yuki. –Recuerda… A las 8:00 delante de la mansión de la clase… nocturna.- Y desapareció por el pasillo. Dejando a Yuki un poco sorprendida.

-¡Oh! Iré a prepararme...- Dijo mientras miraba la llave algo asustada. –Vampiros…- Susurró.

-¡Eh! ¿Os habéis enterado?- Dijo Aidou Hanabusa, un chico de 17 años con el pelo de color rubio fuerte, con los ojos del color zafiro, era muy simpático y amigable, sin embargo rápidamente se puede volver vengativo y rencoroso, era llamado Idol por las chicas de la Clase Diurna. Estaba sentado en el sofá del salón de la mansión nocturna.

-¿De qué?- Preguntó su hermano mayor de 18 años, Takuma Ichijo. También es rubio, pero mucho más claro, y con los ojos verdes, es bastante tranquilo, y siempre sonreía. A Ichijo le gusta Ruka, pero solo lo sabe su hermano. Estaba de pie tras Aidou.

-Vendrá otro guardián.- Dijo Akatsuki Kain, de 17 años un chico más alto pelirrojo, y los ojos marrones. Comparado con Takuma es muy serio en todo momento. Se encontraba en un sillón con las manos cruzadas. Sentía algo por Aidou, pero no quería aceptarlo.

-Rectifico Akatsuki… Una guardiana. Asshh… Es que las chicas de clase diurna, cada vez están más obsesionadas con nosotros, y sobre todo conmigo.- Decía Aidou tirándose el pelo hacía atrás.

-Cierto.- Comentó Ruka Souen, de 17 años, una chica con el pelo largo casi hasta la cintura de color beis, con los ojos del mismo color que su pelo, era de actitud fría, pero se mostraba algo dulce con Kaname ya que le ama. Ella estaba apoyada n la pared.

A parte de Aidou, Takuma, Akatsuki y Ruka, había más vampiro en la sala.

Senri Shiki de 16 años, era uno de los más jóvenes de la clase nocturna, su actitud es muy despreocupada y era algo vago. Aidou estaba enamorado de él, pero lo mantenía en secreto por eso odiaba a Rima Tohya, siempre lleva dos colas en cada lado de la cabeza y también es pelirroja, era una chica de 16 años como Shiki, su actitud es como la de Ruka, muy fría. Rima siempre estaba al lado de Shiki, por esa razón Aidou la odiaba.

Y por último, Kaname Kuran, era el vampiro más fuerte de todos. Tenía unos 18 años, tiene el pelo más o menos largo, con unos ojos marrones. Las chicas de la clase diurna le llaman el playboy numero uno. Ya que ninguna chica, se resiste a él, incluso alguna vez algún chico tampoco. Se situaba al lado de la ventana mirando el Sol ponerse. Todos los de la habitación le respetaban mucho.

-Ya va siendo hora de irnos… ¿no creéis?- Dijo Kaname sin quitar la vista de la puesta de Sol. Todos asintieron.

-¡Ok! ¡Vamos a la mansión nocturna!- Gritaba en medio de la academia para animarse a sí misma, pero allí no había nadie. –Donde se abran… ¡Oh no! ¡He de correr!- Comenzó a correr hacía la mansión nocturna, oyendo cada vez más gritos de chicas. Se acercó viendo que estaba llenísimo, Yuki se puso delante de la puerta abriendo las manos.

-Esto… ¡Dejen pasar!- Gritaba como podía.

-¿Y esa chica quién es?- Preguntó una chica de allí.

-Será la nueva guardiana.-

-¡Seguro que quiere a los de la clase nocturno solo para ella!- Gritó otra chica.

-¿¿Eh?? ¡No es eso! Yo…- En menos de 5 segundos las chicas empezaron a empujar a Yuki.

-¡Vosotras!- Esa voz resultaba familiar. –Apartaos ahora mismo…- Todas las chicas dieron unos pasos hacía atrás.

-Zero…- Susurró Yuki al verle, como se colocaba tras ella. –Gracias… Solo yo no.-

-Es mi obligación. No lo he hecho por ti.- Dijo con la mirada fría. –Ahora… prepárate.-

-¿Eh?-

La puerta gigante que era lo único que daba a fuera de la mansión nocturna, se fue abriendo lentamente. Dando pasó a los… Vampiros. Las chicas gritaban muchísimo, y empujaban, pero Yuki las empujaba en dirección contraria a donde iban ellas. Yuki era fuerte gracias al entrenamiento de su tía, por eso podía bastante con las chicas. Una de las chicas hizo caer a Yuki hacía delante.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó una voz tranquila tendiéndole una mano.


End file.
